Conventional systems and applications, such as those that allow the generation of forms such as a forms application, typically have hard-coded and pre-defined properties for display of controls for viewing the data that is provided. As such, the data and/or properties and options for displaying the controls are typically pre-defined by the system or application. The properties and options that can be employed in the design of the display are those that have been pre-configured and/or coded into the system or application by the system or application designer.
EXCEL® is one such system. As another example, the VISUAL STUDIO® integrated development environment (IDE) has a nominal typing system and a class represents the instance of data. How the property designer displays such controls for displaying data is determined by a developer who has previously pre-defined the class. Further, another distinguishing quality of VISUAL STUDIO® is that the IDE utilizes traditional programming as opposed to data-driven programming, such as, the M programming language, for example. Utilizing traditional programming can be limiting relative to the opportunities for providing configuration custom controls using data-driven environments.
The above-described background information and deficiencies of current systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the background information and problems of conventional systems and applications that employ traditional programming languages, and are not intended to be exhaustive. The above-described deficiencies of today's systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.